


The Very Thought of You

by cinelitchick



Category: Bates Motel (2013)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Masturbation, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 07:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14232507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinelitchick/pseuds/cinelitchick
Summary: Set during the two-week period of their marriage, Norma Bates and Alex Romero are still very much in the honeymoon phase of their relationship. This is a glimpse inside the lives of the newlyweds over a 24-hour period.





	1. Chapter 1

The sun filtered into the bedroom, lighting the room with its deceptively warm glow. The air was crisp outside. The sun's warmth waning as the calendar neared its end. Late fall made its presence felt in other ways: leaves which turned colors earlier were now vacating their branches; birdsong had faded as its owners fled to warmer climes. Inside the two-story Victorian that sat on the hill above the Bates Motel, Norma Bates snuggled beneath the covers not wanting to open her eyes for fear that her life as she now knew it would be but a dream.

Like something out of a movie was how she phrased it to her husband, Alex. Husband. Alex Romero, the big bad sheriff of White Pine Bay, was married to her, Norma Bates, a moderately successful businesswoman who owned the motel in front of her home.

The thought stunned her. He could do better than her. She had thought this more than once since they had tied the knot at the town municipal offices, just the two of them and a justice of the peace. He was a good man and so damn handsome. That black hair she already loved running her fingers through. Those brown eyes that made your blood run cold if you were against him or made your pulse race or your heart feel like it would burst from your chest if you were lucky. She had been on the receiving end of both and she definitely preferred the latter.

She didn't deserve him. That was another prevalent thought that haunted her. There was so much in her sordid history that if he ever found out she was terrified she would lose him. Maybe she didn't deserve him, but goddamnit she loved him like a woman who deserved him. He was a fucking miracle and she would let him go over her dead body.

She smiled and let out a tiny giggle. Oh God, the sex. It was too on the nose to call it orgasmic, yet if the shoe fits .... Her eyes were still closed as she thought of his hands on her body. The taste of him. How his mouth traveled everywhere; her skin a road map to G-spots she didn't even know she had, let alone knew existed.

They both were more than satisfied in the end, but his worship of her led him to focus on her pleasure. While this was very much appreciated, there was no way in hell she was going to let this amazing man out of her bed without giving him the attention he deserved. Both in and out of the bedroom, they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Norma was as much in love with the feeling of unrepentant joy and lightness she felt as a result of him as she was with the man himself. She did love Alex. She adored him like no one else outside of her boys, Dylan and Norman. The three of them were the loves of her life. How the hell was she so blessed? She couldn't fathom the how. You know what? It doesn't matter. The important thing was they were in her life and she was going to cherish the crap out of them.

She finally opened her eyes. She wished she hadn't. The other side of the bed was empty. She hadn't felt him leave the bed. She knew he did that on purpose so as not to wake her. He was considerate like that. He knew she worked as hard as he did and wanted her to be well rested before she started her day. He was usually up early. The criminal element of White Pine Bay didn't rest, so neither did he. Up, showered, fed and out the door, he was in the office by eight each morning.

Reluctantly, Norma got out of bed. She grabbed her floor-length silk robe, pulling it on and tying it closed as she hit the bathroom before walking downstairs. When she reached the kitchen, she saw the half-full pot sitting in the base of the coffee maker. There was a note on top of the machine: “You looked so peaceful I didn't want to wake you. Hopefully the pot is still warm. I'll call you later. Love, A.”

She gingerly touched the glass pot. It _was_ still fairly hot. She must have just missed him. Looking at his note again, she felt that joy bubbling up within her. A familiar song passed through her head: “Maybe this time, I'll be lucky. Maybe this time, he’ll stay.” She looked out the window above the sink with a small smile and a determined glint in her eye. There was no maybe. This time, she'll win.

 

 

 

Weekends inside the White Pine Bay Sheriff’s Department were quiet. Only three officers were on duty along with the part-time clerk, who worked weekends and filled in when Regina Worth, the full-time clerk, was off. On this bright Saturday, with the officers out patrolling, the only person in the building aside from the clerk was Sheriff Alex Romero.

He sat at his desk going through paperwork that should have been completed days ago. He had been at it since eight in the morning and had made significant progress. Only a couple more hours and he may be able to go home. The idea of salvaging part of his Saturday was incentive enough to keep going.

A grin popped up on his lips instinctively when he thought of going home to Norma. His wife. The grin morphed into a full smile that would have driven even the most stubborn clouds away. He marveled at how damn happy he had become since he put his mother’s ring on Norma’s finger. Getting married was the best thing that could have happened to their relationship.

Granted, the circumstances had been decidedly less than ideal (which is a _severe_ understatement). They had known each other since Norma and her youngest son, Norman, had moved to White Pine Bay roughly a year-and-a-half ago. At the time, Norman was a junior in high school. Now, instead of enjoying his senior year and thinking of higher education, Norman was a patient at the Pineview Institute, where he been diagnosed with dissociative identity disorder (also known as multiple personality disorder).

Alex agreed to marry Norma so she could use his insurance to get Norman the help he needed. With Norman receiving treatment and Norma’s eldest son Dylan living on his own, it was just Norma and Alex in that big old house.

Just the way they liked it.

It was funny. As huge as that place was, whenever they were in the same room it was as cozy as a cabin. He had never experienced that with anyone. Not his first wife nor any of the lovers he had taken over the years. That intimacy was something he had longed for his whole life. After all this time, he couldn't believe he finally had it. Life with Norma was everything he had ever let himself hope it could be in his most private moments.

He had a lover who also was his partner. They were in this together. They had their secrets — every couple did — but as far as he was concerned they didn't keep the big things from each other; those items that could impact their relationship. She knew the lengths he would go — and has gone — to protect her and he knew she had his back, protecting him with a ferociousness usually seen only in nature. Till death do they part, they would fight the world side by side. It was an amazing feeling he wasn't sure he would ever get used to, but he was damn well going to try.

His mind drifted further from the paperwork at hand. He thought about last night. The dance. The sex. How beautiful Norma looked. How blissful he felt. His dick was hard, but he resisted the powerful urge to release the tension. Sex with Norma also was unlike anything he had experienced. He thought he knew good sex. Perhaps he did. This, however, was new territory. The physical intimacy was better than anything prior. They were not shy about exploring every last inch of each other, seeking out ways to bring about the highest amount of pleasure. Hours had been spent during a single session obtaining such a goal in this worthwhile pursuit.

It was the emotional intimacy that knocked him on his ass. This was uncharted. He never had been truly in love until he met Norma Bates. Theirs had been a slow burn, but Alex knew he had lost his heart while he was living at the motel after his house had been burned down by an unstable, high-ranking enforcer of the local drug trade. They both had start letting their guards down around each other not long before, allowing a real friendship to develop. By the time she had asked him to marry her, and he eventually accepted, there was precious little they didn't understand or intuit. He never had been so connected with another person. And as unnaturally close as she was to her son Norman, neither had Norma.

 

 

 

Norma’s mobile rang as she left the house. A slow smile on her face when she saw who was calling. She sat down on the top step of the porch and took the call.

“Hey, sexy.”

A soft chuckle came from deep inside Alex’s throat.

“Hey, baby.”

“Finally regret leaving me all alone in that big cold bed, eh? Took you long enough.”

God, she was killing him. Alex loved it. He was thirsty for more.

“I regret it every day.”

Norma bowed her head and hugged herself with her free arm. Why did he have to be so damn irresistible? Christ, she ached for him.

“Why did you have to go in today anyway?” She was slightly belligerent, but she didn’t care. She was horny and missed him and wanted him here with her. Instead, he was cooped up in his office.

“Because while you have been a very welcome and wanted distraction in my otherwise miserable life, I have let the paperwork stack up and now it’s either due or overdue.”

“Oh.” She did feel a bit bad about that. It hadn’t been her intent to take him away from his work. “Sorry.”

“It’s my own fault. You know I can’t say ‘no’ to you.”

“ _Pfft!_ Please. You’ve been saying ‘no’ to me since the day you met me. It’s the only reason we didn’t get together sooner.”

At this, Alex gave a loud, long laugh that bordered on hysterical.

“It wasn’t _that_ funny,” she mumbled. She couldn’t pout for long. The music that was his laugh lifted her mood almost instantaneously.

“It’s a little bit funny.”

She let out an unrestrained giggle. “Shut up!”

“You _seriously_ think that was the only reason?”

She rolled her eyes and bobbed her head.

“Stop rolling your eyes and answer the question, Norma.”

She bit her lip to keep from laughing again. “I suppose it wasn’t the _only_ reason.”

“Not by a long shot.”

Norma unraveled a loaded sigh into the phone. “When are you coming home? I miss you so much and as nice as this call is, it’s only making it worse.”

Alex returned her sigh. “I know. I just needed to hear your voice. Another hour. Two tops.”

She wiped away the tears that clung to her lashes. That sigh. Those words. This man was her undoing. “You can hear my voice whenever you want. So long as I get the same promise from you.”

“My voice, like the rest of me, is yours.”

Fuck. The tears were coming down her cheeks. Her breathing grew shallow. This would not do. She was on her way down to the motel since she had guests due in soon. She can’t show up with red eyes and in obvious emotional dishevelment.

“Ditto.”

He could tell she was crying. He wasn't faring much better, but so far had managed to keep himself together. He wasn't going to last much longer at this rate. He changed the subject.

“You heading to the motel?”

_God bless you, Alex Romero._ Norma wiped away the last of the tears.

“I was just leaving the house when you called.”

“Saved by the bell.”

“ _Absolutely._ ” She strung out each syllable making the word last in her mouth.

They were both smiling now, neither wanting to hang up yet both knowing it was inevitable.

“Two hours, Romero. Then I'm coming to find you.”

“I'll be disappointed if you don't.”

“ _I love you._ ”

“I love you, too. Think I can see you again in that dress from last night?”

“I think that can be arranged.” She waited a beat. “ _One day_.”

He laughed. “Such a tease!”

“Gotta keep the mystery. Now go back to work!” she mock scolded, her smile big as the sun.

They said their goodbyes. As Norma skipped down the two flights of stairs, across the dirt-and-gravel parking lot and into the motel’s office, she let her thoughts wander back to the night before.


	2. Chapter 2

**LAST NIGHT**

“So you do this every year?”

Norma was sitting on the couch in the living room with Alex after dinner. They dined early since he was working security for the annual Senior Formal at the White Pine Bay Community Center. They sat apart with her back against one end, her feet in his lap as he massaged them. She loved learning new things about him. As well as she believed she knew him, he never ceased to amaze her.

“Yeah. Been doing it for about 20 years.”

“ _Since as long as you’ve been a cop?!_ ”

He grinned. “Rookie mistake.”

It had been a routine assignment given to all the first-year officers in the White Pine Bay Police Department. Alex Romero had taken it as seriously as any other. He showed up at the community center in his uniform expecting an easy night. A bunch of senior citizens dancing the night away. How hard could it be? Plus, he got a glass of punch and a cookie. All in all, a fair trade.

He quickly learned that whether age seventeen or seventy, hormones and alcohol were a dangerous cocktail.

Someone had spiked the punch. Actually it was several someones, all acting individually, with a hive mentality that the event needed to loosen up. It was roughly forty minutes into the dance when Alex grabbed his first cup of the night off the table. Thirty minutes later, he poured himself a glass from the punch bowl and he nearly blew out a fireball.

“Ohmigod!” Norma was laughing hysterically.

“That punch was at least ninety proof!” Alex said, laughing along with her. “Six different guys and two women put three bottles of vodka, two bottles of whiskey and a bottle of bourbon in that damn bowl!”

Norma was finding it hard to breathe she was laughing so hard. “Tell me you were buzzed for the rest of your shift,” she begged.

“The rest of my _shift?!_ I threw back that damn cup of punch like it was a shot. I was hungover when I went to work the next morning!”

Norma snorted with laughter. Her hands flew up to her face, covering her mouth and nose as her eyes grew large. Alex threw his head back at this, his laughter joining hers as it filled the room.

She bent over, her head touching her legs and her shoulders shaking from laughing. He reached over and put his hand on her head. She calmed down at his touch.

“Then there was the year of the brawl …”

Norma picked her head up, Alex’s hand moving to her cheek. “Oh please tell me.”

His smile returned. “About four years ago, these two guys -- both married -- had fallen in love with one of the female regulars at the center. A couple days prior, they learned about their respective feelings for the lady in question. Cut to the dance and they get into a fistfight outside in front of the windows, so everyone can see -- including their wives. They nearly killed each other. Turns out the woman was in a longtime relationship with another woman. She wasn't even at the dance. She was on a cruise somewhere with her partner.”

She sat there still bent at the waist, her mouth agape. “Seriously?!”

“Yeah! She had no idea how they felt. She barely talked to them.” He chuckled at the memory.

“So how did you break up those two knuckleheads?”

“Turned the hose on them.”

“NO!”

“Soaked them head to toe. They were going to turn on me till they realized who I was.” He checked his watch. “I gotta go shower and change.”

Norma was sitting up now, her feet off his lap and a playful smirk on her face.

“They have a strict ‘no lumberjack’ dress code, huh? Too bad. I'm digging the T-shirt, plaid button-down and jeans.”

“Oh, I _know_ you are.”

He pulled her over to him and kissed her. She kissed him back, feeling his tongue slide into her mouth and how it flicked against her own. She pulled back slightly, just enough so she can she can his face.

“Mr. Romero, are you trying to seduce me?” Her own hand slowly slid up his thigh.

“Asks the woman with her hand seductively near my crotch.”

Norma’s hand stopped, her fingers lightly drumming on his inner thigh. “I have _no_ idea what you’re talking about.”

“Guess I'll go shower then.” He hopped off the couch and headed for the stairs.

“Alex!” she called after him, laughing.

 

 

 

Alex came downstairs twenty-five minutes later freshly showered and dressed in his best attempt at business casual. Norma got up from the couch to meet him at the foot of the stairs when she heard him descend. _God, he looks good._ He was wearing black trousers, a dark navy blue dress shirt with the top three buttons undone and a charcoal gray sport coat. _If I had a dick, I’d be hard._ She eyed him appreciatively and with a huge grin.

“What's that look?” he asked as he stepped off the last of the tread.

“Oh, _you_ know. You've given it to _me_ enough times.”

He wrapped his arms around her waist as his hands crept toward her ass. “I really haven't.”

She raised her eyebrows, her hands pressing against his chest. “Well, I wouldn't want to get you all mussed now that you're clean and pressed, but …”

He threw his head back and groaned. “I can't. They want me there early to review a few things beforehand.”

She pouted. “‘They’ always ruin everything.”

He flashed what she privately thought of as his trademark sexy grin. “Rain check?”

“When you get home.”

“It's a date.”

They kissed one last time, her hands running up his chest and along his neck until one was running down his back; the other gliding up, allowing her fingers to curl in his hair.

Reluctantly they parted. Norma felt a shiver down her spine from the sudden lack of heat. Lack of him. Alex felt it, too. She leaned her back against the newel. Her arms reached back so her hands could clutch it. He gazed at her for a moment before walking out the front door without a word.

Alex jogged down the long and winding staircase to his vehicle, the sheriff’s department SUV that was parked next to Norma’s vintage Mercedes that she had bought used just before she first moved to White Pine Bay. Seeing it reminded him of when she had sold it in a fit of pique. She regretted her decision the next day. He immediately went to the dealership she sold it to and got it back. Her reaction towards seeing the car and his part in its return had been more than thanks enough. Nowadays, he felt that having her as his lover and partner was his true reward for his good deed.

Once he was behind the wheel, he didn't start the ignition. Instead he sat looking up at the house, thinking of Norma. His breath hitched. His groin ached. Without thinking, he reclined his seat a bit, undid his belt and the button on his trousers, and lowered the zipper. He let her be his guide: the feel of her body against his; her lips on his; her fingers tangled in his hair; his hand on her ass with the other sliding up her back. After he came a third time, he finally felt as if he could continue with his evening as scheduled.

Norma waited till she heard the crunch of tires on the gravel before she moved. Her knuckles white as she gripped the newel so tight her hands ached. She walked upstairs and into the bathroom. She drew herself a bubble bath, then lowered her naked body into the sudsy water. She reclined in the tub. The warm, clear liquid beneath the foam enveloped every inch of her. She could feel herself relaxing, even though some tension remained in more hard-to-reach places -- hard to reach, but not impossible.

Her fingers ran across her nipples, which immediately rose. She was electric; the energy that coursed through her could light Portland for a year. Her back arched. Her legs spread as best they could in the somewhat tight porcelain confines. Her hand moved down, down, down till it found her opening and entered. She came four times, each time with a different little movie playing in her mind. The only common denominator in the images was Alex.

An idea started to form. Should she do it? Would he mind? She thought of the pure joy on his face when she unexpectedly showed at the Lights of Winter festival the other night. A warm glow lit her from within. Why the hell shouldn't she do it?! Okay. She was doing this. But first, she would enjoy a nice soak. No point in letting all those bubbles go to waste.

 

 

 

So far, so good. The Senior Formal had been underway for about an hour and everything was going as expected. Alex had walked around the perimeter of the room, as well as the building. He figured better safe than sorry. White Pine Bay was a sleepy town, but also was a town loaded with secrets. You never could truly tell when some might escape from the ether and come roaring back to life.

But all was quiet on the dance front. He didn’t expect any trouble. There hadn’t been any issues since the year of the brawl. The dance committee chairwoman approached him to check in and thank him again for taking time out of his busy schedule. Especially since he was newly married. Alex blushed, but insisted it was no trouble at all. His wife had been very accommodating. The woman gave him a knowing smile, which in the moment he found odd, and moved on to talk with a couple a few feet away.

“I leave you alone for ninety minutes and you’re already flirting with the first woman who will talk to you.”

Suddenly that smile made all the sense in the world. His body filled with warmth and his heart skipped as a giant smile grew on his lips. He turned around and there she was. Norma looked a little nervous, but Alex suspected the look on her face mirrored his own.

“Well, that’ll teach you,” he replied.

Norma leaned in, scrunching her nose. “Is it okay I’m here? I thought it’d be fun to surprise you, but I don’t want to be in your way. I mean you _are_ doing a job.”

He stepped even closer, snaking his arm around her waist as he gently planted a kiss on the back of her neck. “I’ve never been happier to see anyone in my life.”

She blushed.

“You look _amazing,_ ” he told her.

She did. She was wearing a three-quarter-inch sleeve, dark plum wrap dress that formed a deep V-neck and hugged every one of her curves, including her bust. Black knee-high boots and diamond stud earrings completed the look.

“I had to up my game when I saw you come down the stairs earlier.”

“I honestly didn’t think that was possible.”

Her blush deepened. She ducked her head and rested her forehead on his shoulder.

“I’m just appreciating my beautiful wife,” he said softly into her ear. “I am _very appreciative._ ”

She picked up her head, tilting it to the side, and scanned her eyes over his body.

“What are you doing?” he asked, knowing exactly what she was doing.

“I’m just appreciating my handsome husband,” she replied sotto voce, her gaze lingering around the slight outline of his dick before floating up to his face. “I am _very appreciative._ ”

They stood there for a few seconds with mischievous grins on their faces and deviant looks in their eyes.

“Thirsty?” Alex asked.

“ _Very,_ ” Norma answered.

“Cup of punch?”

She started giggling. “That would be nice.”

“Come on.”

At the punch bowl, he introduced her to a few of the guests. Word spread like wildfire that Sheriff Romero’s bride was in attendance. More and more people made sure to stop by and say hello to the new wife. By the end of the evening, Norma had made the acquaintance of everyone there. The Romeros kept to themselves, not wanting to intrude on the festivities but watching them from the sidelines. Alex left Norma only to do an occasional sweep, but he was always back within fifteen minutes each time. They sat side by side in folding chairs at an empty table; his hand on her knee and her arm around his shoulder, her hand cupping the back of his neck.

As they watched the couples on the dance floor, each held tight to a fervent hope they would be out there — arms wrapped around each other and swaying to the music — in twenty years. They knew outside forces would scheme to separate them. It's just how their lives up till now had worked out. Funny thing was, despite all the shit that had come their way, they still found themselves in each other's orbit. They would crash into each other; repel each other; then fling themselves back towards each other. They were soulmates. Two halves of the same whole.

Alex turned his head to look at Norma. When he caught her eye, he gave her knee a squeeze. She leaned into him and nuzzled his cheek.

“It's that time of the night, folks,” the DJ announced. “ The last dance is upon us. However, before I spin the final song, we need Sheriff Alex Romero and his lovely wife Norma Bates to join us on the floor. Your presence has been requested by the entire party.”

They were shocked. Everyone was looking expectedly at the newlyweds, who felt they had no choice but to acquiesce. Not that they minded. Not in the least. They were touched that everyone had wanted to include them in the festivities. Alex stood and extended a hand to Norma, who accepted by placing her hand in his. They walked out onto the floor hand-in-hand to a round of applause. They both blushed from the unexpected attention. However, that all faded away once they were face-to-face and in each other's arms. As it always seem to do, the world faded away till it was just them — only them.

Stephen Bishop’s “It Might Be You” came through the speakers. Their foreheads rested together as Norma's fingers began their familiar dance of winding themselves through Alex’s hair and his arms wrapped around her waist and back. They swayed slowly to the music, floating in the moment while they enjoyed the feel of each other. She moved her head so it was next to his. She left a kiss just below his ear before placing her head on his shoulder. His hand now clasped the back of her head while the other rubbed her back. A few seconds passed. Norma straightened. Her blue eyes were bright. Her cheeks flushed. She wiggled her fingers in his hair, her nose crinkling as she did so. The resulting smile triggered one on Alex. He let the hand on her back descend till it was just above her ass. The kiss was a warning shot. They chanced a second one. A third. They stopped. It was becoming too much. Alex could feel his erection pressing the curve of her inner thigh. Norma was doing involuntary kegel exercises and her nipples were rock hard. Plus, their breathing had turned into light panting.

“I'm really glad you came tonight,” he said, trying to change the subject.

“Not yet I haven't,” she quipped. She wasn't letting him off that easy.

“Norma, you're killing me,” he groaned.

Her face grew serious. “So what, Alex? You kill me every day. Every.” A little kiss on his lips. “Single.” Another. “Day.” And another. “I love that it's mutual.”

“So do I.”

The song finished. The dance was over. They were free to leave.

“You wanna get out of here?” he asked.

“I thought you'd never ask.”

 

 

 

They drove separately back to the house, arriving about a minute apart. To say they used the speed limit as more of a suggestion would not be an exaggeration. Norma beat Alex to the house and was halfway up the three flights of stairs that lead to the porch when he pulled up next to her car. She watched him exit his vehicle, then raced him up the stairs. She had just reached the vestibule when he caught up with her.

“I win,” she said, slightly out of breath and with a gloating smile on her face as she placed her coat on one of the hooks on the wall.

“Don't think I didn't catch you running that stop sign,” he said with a knowing look as he dropped his own coat on the hook next to hers.

“I did no such thing!”

“Seriously. You're going to stand there and lie to the sheriff?”

“Seriously. You're going to stand there and play the sheriff card?”

He studied her for a moment. “Get your ass upstairs. I'll lock up down here.”

She loved seeing that lascivious glint in his rich brown eyes and that cocksure grin playing on his lips. He watched as her features morphed to match his. He didn't want to wait till they got upstairs. He wanted to push up the skirt of her dress with her pressed against the doorframe leading into the main part of the house and take her right here. To be honest, she wanted that, too. But she knew she wanted to do so much more with him that the extra couple of minutes would be very much worth the wait. It had been so far.

Norma turned and opened the door to the main entryway with Alex following. She slowly made her way up the carpeted steps. He already locked the outside door, now he walked down the hall to the kitchen and made sure the back door was still locked. When he got back to the stairs, Norma was nowhere to be seen. He took the steps two at a time, eagerly making his way to their bedroom. The view he got when he entered the room was quite possibly the sexiest image he had ever seen or imagined. And he had seen a lot; plus his imagination was quite expansive.

His wife was sitting on the side of the bed (it already had been turned down) with her legs crossed — still wearing those knee-high boots — while she reclined slightly with her arms behind her and her hands splayed on the bedspread. As he walked in, she slowly lifted her right leg off her left knee, extending it till her foot was pressing on his crotch.

“Lend a girl a hand?”

She bent her knee as he knelt down, placing her leather-encased foot on his chest while he slowly lowered the zipper and pulled off the boot. The scenario replayed itself with the other boot. They both got up at the same time: Undressing each other was a kink they both preferred to indulge. Alex took off his sport coat, shoes and socks. She undid his tie, and unbuttoned and removed his shirt. He helped her out of her dress, the full slip she wore under it and her stockings. She took off her bra, exposing her full breasts.

His hands went to her hips; his lips to her collarbone, gradually making their way to points south. He worked her nipples, which were still erect, until she thought she would collapse. He kissed and ran his tongue along her navel as her fingers coursed through his dark hair. She knew what was coming. She backed up till her legs hit the bed and she sat down hard. He didn't miss a beat. When he got below the waist and reached her most sensitive spot, her fingers clutched his hair as he licked and sucked her into oblivion. When he was done, she slid down to her knees as he rose and she took off everything he was wearing below the waist. She took his cock into her mouth, taking him to the same astral plane from which she had just returned.

They moved to the bed after. He took her from behind while he fingered her. The exquisite release had them leaning on each other for support. Her head was back on his shoulder; his forehead was resting on her collarbone. Their breaths were short and quick, but they knew they weren't done yet. Alex flung himself onto the bed, his back hitting the mattress. Norma straddled him, positioning herself until she felt him inside her. She motioned for him to sit up, which he did willingly. They rode each other to the moon and back, their lips and tongues never far from some part of their bodies.

When they had finally exhausted themselves, they both fell back onto the bed, side by side. They had beatific smiles on their faces. She hoped he didn't pull out just yet. She enjoyed having him inside her. They already shared a heart and, she believed, a soul; but this made her feel like they shared a body. Was that creepy? Maybe it was; maybe it wasn't. She didn't care. She just knew she liked this. Liked him. Loved him. Adored him. She was his and he was hers. That's all that mattered. He cupped her cheek. She hadn't indicated she wanted him to pull out, so he wasn't inclined to do so. He felt physically connected to her like this. It wasn't about the sex, this moment. It was about something greater. She cupped his cheek (no, not that one). Their foreheads came together for a second before she kissed him. He kissed her back. They laid there, in their bed, looking at each for a while. Alex eventually pulled out, allowing Norma to snuggle with her husband until they fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Norma was bored. She had been sitting in the office of the motel for over an hour. The four guests who had made reservations — two families, an older couple and a middle-aged woman in town for business — all had been checked in within the past forty minutes. She had been twiddling her thumbs for the past twenty-five minutes. Everything that needed to be dealt with had been handled. She was annoyed at herself for own efficiency. She wished Norman or Emma was still working here. At least, then, she would have someone to talk to, but no. Norman was away getting therapy and all the help he needed to be the man his mother always knew him to be. Emma Decody, who was basically Norman's best friend after Norma, had just received a lung transplant and was in a Portland hospital recuperating.

That just left Norma to run the business by herself, which she honestly loved. She knew the motel inside and out. Dylan had lent a hand from time to time when he first followed her and Norman out to Oregon after they left Arizona, but he had a little pot farm now and was in love with Emma. Norma was so proud of Dylan. She was proud of both her sons. Hell she was proud of all three of them. They were growing up, allowing themselves shots at happiness. She thought her heart would burst as she thought about it.

She felt a rumble in her stomach. She had made herself fried eggs, bacon and toast for breakfast to go along with the still-warm coffee, but that had been hours ago. “Might as well go find something to make for lunch,” she said to herself. “Not like anything else is going on around here.” She shut off the lights, flipped the open sign to closed and locked the door.

Inside the kitchen, Norma stood in front of the fridge with the door wide open, staring at the contents within. She would have screamed bloody murder if anyone else had done this, but whatever. It's her house. She can gaze into the abyss of her refrigerator if she wants. After another a minute or two, she started pulling out items. Lunchmeat, cheese, lettuce, mustard. She dumped them on the table, closing the fridge door with her hip. Turning to the counter, she grabbed the loaf of bread and took out four slices. She made two sandwiches, swiped a couple of apples out of the bowl on the table, and went to the fridge one last time and grabbed two bottles of water. She placed everything, including napkins, inside a basket and walked out of the kitchen. She had one last thing she wanted to do before she left. Once that was done, she donned her plum trench and floral silk scarf, grabbed her purse, keys and the basket, and strolled out the door.

 

 

 

Alex was nearing the end of his ordeal. Another twenty minutes, he swore to God, and this damn paperwork would be done. He had been hungry for the past hour, but refused to stop for anything except a bathroom break. He stopped drinking the office coffee fifteen minutes ago because he felt it congealing in his stomach. Twenty more minutes and he could inhale every item on the menu of his favorite diner just down the street.

He sighed. “Why I did I have to start thinking of food?”

His head was in his hands when there was a knock at the side door to his office. The main door led out to the now-empty receptionist’s area (the part-time clerk had finished her shift) and the waiting room beyond that. The side door opened onto the hallway. Hardly anyone entered his office via the side door. He walked over to the door and opened it. Norma Bates was hardly anyone.

“I got hungry and thought maybe you felt the same?” She held up the basket as proof of her intentions.

“I'm starving.” He let her in, giving her a kiss on the lips as she passed through. “Here, let me help.”

He took the basket and placed it on his desk, while she took off her outerwear and draped the items over one of the two chairs facing his desk.

“You didn't have to do this,” he told her. “But I'm so happy you did.”

She smiled. “Good. Don't stand on ceremony, dig in!”

Alex opened the basket and stared at its contents appreciatively. “This looks fantastic,” he said as he started pulling everything out.

Once the spread was laid out on the desk (the dreaded paperwork put safely aside), he placed the basket on the floor and sat down.

“I wasn't sure of your mood, so you have your choice of ham or turkey,” Norma told him. “Or whichever one you grab first since I just realized I didn't label them.”

Alex chuckled. “I'm not that picky.” He unwrapped the sandwich he had picked up. “Ham. Perfect.”

Norma opened a bottle of water for him and set the cap aside before taking the turkey sandwich for herself. They ate in a companionable silence as they enjoyed their food. Once they were finished and the trash had been cleared away, she noticed the glassy look in his eyes.

“You _really_ don't want to finish that paperwork, do you?” she asked with a knowing grin.

Their chairs were now touching. He reached over and put a hand on her knee. “Not if I gouged out my eyes with a rubber spoon.”

“Awww!” she gave a small laugh. “My poor baby!”

Alex leaned over and nuzzled her neck as Norma ran a hand through his hair while placing her other hand on top of the one he kept on her knee.

“You need to clear your head,” she declared. “You could go for a walk around the block. The air would do you good.” When she got no response she took a different tack: “Or we could we just stay here and fool around.”

He squeezed her knee. She pressed her lips together, trying not to laugh.

“You like that idea?” she asked innocently.

He lifted his head so he could look in those gorgeous baby blues of hers. “What the hell do you think?”

She laughed, then kissed him. He kissed her back, then kissed her again only deeper. Her tongue met his. Her hands clasped either side of his face. He pulled her onto his lap, his hands running up the sides of her torso and breasts, and back down again. The second time he reached her breasts, he cupped and fondled them, giving the nipples a squeeze. She took her lips away from his, taking a big breath of air. His lips found a new home on her neck. She smiled ecstatically when she felt his bulge pressing into her upper thigh.

“The desk,” she murmured.

He obliged. He sat her gently on the desk. She kissed him fervently, her hands gripping his shirt where the top three buttons were undone. His hands slid under her skirt. He stopped.

Pulling back, he asked: “ No stockings?”

She grinned wickedly. “But wait! There's more.”

He cocked an eyebrow. His hands continued traveling north until he found her surprise — she wasn’t wearing underwear. He matched her wicked grin. “Why you saucy little minx.”

“Well don't just stand there, sheriff.”

Alex always did like a challenge. Especially when it came from Norma. He dared to love her and it had been paying dividends so far. He would willingly do anything for this woman. And if she had her way, which was entirely possible, he would do anything with her and to her, as well. He unbuckled his belt and undid his jeans. She moved up a smidge to make his entry easier. They came together and the world fell away just like before. It was just the two of them again, just how they liked it. Once they returned, happy and satisfied, they didn't part for a couple moments. They weren't ready for the bubble to burst. Not yet.

But part they did.

It was inevitable.

As they sat side by side on the desk eating apples, Norma started humming. That song was back in her head.

“Where is that from?” Alex asked.

Norma shrugged. “Just some theater song.”

“Wasn't that your audition song when you tried out for _South Pacific_ a while back?”

Norma was speechless. He wasn't even there. How? Who? Wait. _What?!_

Alex enjoyed watching her process this unexpected piece of information; a Mona Lisa smile on his lips.

_Maybe this time_

He did it again. He knocked her on her ass.

_For the first time_

She didn't want this feeling of belonging to end. Ever.

_Love won't hurry away_

“You better not turn out to be a goddamn unicorn.”

 


End file.
